


Руки

by Daemon_sultan_Azathoth



Category: Dorian Gray (2009), The Picture of Dorian Gray - Oscar Wilde
Genre: Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, M/M, POV First Person, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:47:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22991965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daemon_sultan_Azathoth/pseuds/Daemon_sultan_Azathoth
Summary: Твои пальцы усеяны фаланговыми кольцами. Я неотрывно смотрю на них и насчитываю ровно дюжину. На большом пальце левой руки кольцо с нежно-голубым стеклышком — совсем как цвет твоих глаз. Рука берет бокал на высокой золотистой ножке. В бокале плещется красное полусладкое. Ты отпиваешь, но капелька вина срывается и течет по подбородку, как капля крови. Капля моей крови. Ты высасываешь из меня все соки, но я только рад этому. Я счастлив, когда ты рядом и пытаешь меня своей сиятельной красотой.
Relationships: Dorian Gray & Basil Hallward, Dorian Gray/Basil Hallward
Kudos: 5





	Руки

Твои пальцы, Дориан, усеяны фаланговыми кольцами. Я неотрывно смотрю на них и насчитываю ровно дюжину. На большом пальце левой руки кольцо с нежно-голубым стеклышком — совсем как цвет твоих глаз. 

Рука берет бокал на высокой золотистой ножке. В бокале плещется красное полусладкое. Ты отпиваешь, но капелька вина срывается и течет по подбородку, как капля крови. 

Капля моей крови. Ты высасываешь из меня все соки, но я только рад этому. Я счастлив, когда ты рядом и пытаешь меня своей сиятельной красотой.

Я вытаскиваю из кармана чистый носовой платок и вытираю с твоего лица каплю крови. Ты перехватываешь меня за запястье и с силой сжимаешь. У тебя такие сильные руки, а с виду и не скажешь. 

— Что, Дориан?

Ты выхватываешь у меня из руки платок и целуешь мои пальцы с ногтями, испачканными в красках. Ты целуешь указательный — там желтый, который я смешивал с другими оттенками, чтобы точно подобрать цвет твоих волос. Ты целуешь средний палец — там красный, которым я рисовал спелые вишни — твои губы. Ты целуешь безымянный — там голубой, цвет твоих потрясающих глаз, мой милый, любимый Дориан.

— Что ты делаешь, Дориан? 

— Целую самые талантливые руки на свете. 

Я удивлен, я поражен до глубины души. Твои руки скользят по моим предплечьям, правая рука поглаживает сгиб локтя, изнутри, как раз там, где самое чувствительное место. Ты близко. Еще пара дюймов — и мы поцелуемся. Но стоит ли это делать? Я не знаю.

А ты знаешь. И целуешь. Губы к губам — в трепетном поцелуе. У тебя мягкие губы, они так нежно сминают мои, и в этом поцелуе нет ничего пошлого. Ровно до тех пор, пока ты не кладешь руку мне на пах и сжимаешь. 

— О господи! Что ты делаешь? — снова спрашиваю я, неохотно отрываясь от таких нежных губ и слышу ответ:

— Хочу тебя — вот что я делаю.

— Тебе ударило в голову вино.

— Тем лучше. Пьяный секс — самый лучший.

— Это тебе Гарри сказал такую чушь?

— Ты ревнуешь меня к нему, — говоришь ты с легкой грустью в голосе. 

— Возможно. — Но это из-за того, что я тебя чертовски сильно люблю. 

Ты снова сокращаешь дюймы между нами и целуешь в губы. На этот раз совсем не невинно, проталкивая язык мне в рот и начиная исследовать все внутри. Я млею от твоих действий, а твои руки настойчиво расстегивают мою ширинку. Твои волшебные руки хотят добраться до моего члена, потому что ты хочешь меня. Это не укладывается в голове. 

Я перехватываю твою руку, говоря:

— Не надо, Дориан, ты пожалеешь об этом. Это все вино. Ты даже меня не любишь, я знаю.

— Ах, Бэзил, не говори глупостей. Лучший секс случается тогда, когда как минимум один из партнеров не любит. Лучше, конечно, оба…

С этими словами (наверняка заимствованными у Гарри) ты опускаешься на колени у меня между ног и хватаешься за мои джинсы.

— Ну же, привстань. 

Я не хочу этого, но привстаю. Потому что не могу отказать тебе. Нет, на самом деле я очень хочу этого! Я столько раз мечтал о твоих алых губах на своем члене, что не мог бы и сосчитать. Я представлял наш секс, наверное, миллион раз, ублажая себя в своей спальне, перед этим долго рассматривая твои портреты в своем скетчбуке. Ты смотрел на меня с них, как живой, и я терялся под взглядом карандашных глаз. А теперь ты сам предлагаешь близость, и от этого впору умереть. 

Ты стягиваешь с меня джинсы и трусы, снимаешь все кольца с правой руки и принимаешь ею надрачивать мне. А потом, когда ствол наливается кровью, берешь в рот так, что у меня мутится перед глазами. Я ничего не вижу, кроме твоих губ на своем члене. Я ничего не чувствую, кроме головки в твоем горле. 

— Я сейчас кончу, — предупреждаю я, и ты чуть отстраняешься, но сперма все равно попадает тебе не лицо. Не вытерев ее, ты встаешь и, расстегнув свои брюки и стянув их вместе с трусами, берешь меня за руку и кладешь ее себе на пах. Я послушно дрочу твердый член, такой красивой формы, просто идеальный. Ты стоишь, закусив губу, а на твоем лице все еще моя сперма. От этого у меня кружится голова. Это в самом деле происходит? 

Ты кончаешь с негромким вскриком, и мы идем в ванную: ты умываешься, а я мою руки. Потом мы возвращаемся в студию. Ты, как ни в чем не бывало, берешься за бокал и отпиваешь, а я… я просто потерян. Что между нами произошло? 

— Что теперь с нами будет, Дориан?

— Мы попадем в ад. Но об этом пока не стоит беспокоиться.

— Я не то имел в виду. Я хотел поговорить о наших отношениях.

— Как же я не люблю подобные разговоры! Перестань, или я уйду от тебя и больше не вернусь.

Я затыкаюсь, потому что твоя угроза — самое страшное, что со мной может случиться. Ты надеваешь кольца на правую руку, а я любуюсь тонкими белыми пальцами. У тебя фантастические руки, я рисовал их уже пару десятков раз, но мне хочется нарисовать еще. И я беру свой скетчбук, и рисую их, и то кольцо с голубым стеклышком, и красное вино в бокале, который ты держишь. 

Еще один рисунок готов, я показываю тебе его, и ты, взяв блокнот, беспощадно выдираешь листок и, сложив его, прячешь в нагрудный карман своей рубашки. Я смотрю на изуродованный скетчбук — ножка бокала осталась в нем, на клочке листка. Мне становится нестерпимо грустно.

Ты допиваешь вино и, встав, просишь:

— Проведешь меня, Бэзил?

— Да, конечно.

Мы идем в прихожую, ты надеваешь темно-синий плащ. А потом вдруг берешь меня за руки, и снова ты — так упоительно близко, что я вмиг забываю о грусти. Я смотрю в твои глаза. Ты сокращаешь последние дюймы, чтобы снова поцеловать меня в губы. Я снова не понимаю, что между нами происходит, но не смею спросить об этом, ведь боюсь потерять тебя навсегда. Но если ты можешь уйти и не вернуться, значит, не любишь меня?

**Author's Note:**

> Если вам понравилась работа, пожалуйста, перейдите на место основной публикации (https://ficbook.net/readfic/9117882) и поставьте лайк. Спасибо. Также здесь https://ficbook.net/authors/3426228 можно прочитать больше моих работ по разным пейрингам и фандомам, которые я еще не успела выложить на ао3.


End file.
